


The death of a king

by Prince_Sidon_Gay_Boi (Moonclawdragon)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: The King dies, You might cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Prince_Sidon_Gay_Boi
Summary: After a battle to protect the Domain, King Dorephan becomes gravely injured. It is to much to heal, so he gives Sidon his last words.
Kudos: 2





	The death of a king

Dorephan, layed half in and half out of the water, which was a deep red from the king's blood. He was breathing heavily, his eyes half lidded.

Despite his own wounds, Prince Sidon ran up to him, "Father!"

"Sidon." The king sighed, "I'm glad you're alright. But you should get those scratches looked at."

"Don't worry about me, you should look at yourself! You need to be healed more than I do!"

The king smiled, "Sidon, I'm afraid these wounds of mine won't be able to heal- *cough* they run to deep."

"What are you talking about? Of course you can still be healed." Sidon pleaded.

The King only smiled softly, "Sidon, I've watched you grow- *Cough* from a small hatchling, to a strong Zora. And I'm proud of you," His eyes started to close, "Your mother and sister would be pro- *Cough* -ud as well."

Sidon had tears well in his eyes, "Father, please stop talking like that, you're going to be alright, you'll make it."

Dorephan's breathing was slowing, but he kept his eyes on his son, "You'll make a great King..."

Sidon put a hand on his father's shoulder, "No.. No, please father! Just hang on a bit longer!"

"I.... believe in you.... Sidon." Then the king closed his eyes fully, and his chest stopped moving.

Sidon inhaled a small gasp, then hugged his father's neck. Tears streamed down his face, "Father," He sniffed," I.... I-I'll keep making you proud. I promise."

Bazz, who's arm was in a sling walked up to the prince carefully, "My prince?"

Sidon stood, and cleared his eyes with his arm, "Have a royal burial prepared for my father. We will morn for two days, then have a day a silence before my coronation."

"Yes sir." He bowed, "I will let the others know."


End file.
